


A Matter of Trust, Ch5-Pt3

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [15]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: The Baron moves to collect the next piece in his plan, while Fa'Lina soon rearlises that a particular student is now missing from the Academy. What was once a long past thorn in her side thought forgotten has now grew back into an even larger problem.





	A Matter of Trust, Ch5-Pt3

Another day of business and another day of shenanigans came to a close at the Lost Lake Inn. Many of its customers had already departed for the day leaving the remaining few in their rooms. With Inn's doors locked for the night, the main bar was virtually empty, leaving Alexsi to count the day's takings. She flipped through the various notes and coins with a gentle hum of a tune. It was nice and quiet, just how she liked it.

Furling a bundle of currency into a roll she wrapped it up in some elastic and seated it next to the strange book one of her patrons had forgotten earlier. An old friend of Mab's it seemed by the name of Andi, another fae who was far less... like her brethren, strangely she was one Fae that was more down to earth and less eccentric that Alexsi had the pleasure of meeting.

Poking at the book briefly, Alexsi felt she had seen one similar before, rather recently too. Since it had not been her property she refrained from viewing the contents, no doubt the Fae would come back for it eventually. Still the innkeeper continued to hum her tune and slid the book to a shelf on the underside of the bar, she looked forward to a nice hot bath and a quick snack before bed.

The door to the inn then quietly clicked open, causing Alexsi's ears to twitch with alarm, she definitely remembered to lock the door. Yet someone had entered the Inn as was evident by the footsteps that rattled the wooden floorboards as they approached. Taking the side of caution, Alexsi summoned her mallet into existence under the bar to keep it hidden.

“I am sorry but the Inn is closed for the night,” she said sternly, sliding the metal box she held with the other hand back onto the bar-top. A feeling of unease approached closer. The new arrival ignored her remark and took a seat at the bar, “I said we are closed-”

“I heard you the first time, Miss Ti'fiona.” chuckled a deep muffled voice.

Alexsi turned her head with a light growl to reiterate her stance, but her expression dropped and gasped when she saw whom she believed was the Red Baron sitting at her bar. Her grip on her mallet on grew tighter, 'You-”

“I was hoping to find the Cubi here by the time I arrived, but alas, I find you.” said the Baron casually, he reached out and a bottle from behind the bar flew to his hand with a snap. A subtle pink glow surrounded it briefly before disappearing. “No matter.” he added examining the label on the side.

“...What do you want?” asked Alexsi with a grim stare.

“An incentive.”

“A what?”

“Miss Ti'Fiona, I am not unreasonable, you do not correlate to my plans.” replied the Baron, tapping the bottle on the surface with a thunk, “Sadly, with the lack of presence of both Cubi here, you will now become part of my plan.”

Alexsi growled, “Get out of my inn, I have no interest in doing whatever you expect not after you attacked my customers this morning.” she snapped sliding the mallet carefully to one side but keeping it hidden under the bartop ready to swing.

The Baron chortled, “A customer, ah yes, young Adrian Kino. You know he has had contact with your mother at the Twinks, correct?” he told her with a sly smile hidden by the mask still.

Alexsi's eyes grew wide with surprise, “W-What? He's seen- but, he told me he-...” then composing herself she grew agitated again, “Wait, why should I believe you?”

“I know where your father is being kept.”

“...You lie!”

“I am not called THE Collector for nothing my young lady.” the Baron gazed in her direction, “Put the mallet away my dear, you have no hopes of beating me.”

Alexsi stood up slowly and brought the mallet up, “You'll be surprised.” she said watching as the Baron stood from his seat too and wandered closer to the middle of the bar, watching her closely in return.

“Adrian, he never told you about our conversation did he?”

“I know enough to see you are dangerous.”

“...a shame, I was hoping you could come peacefully too.” sighed the Baron.

Alexsi gripped her mallet, “...Pyroduck! Mab! Help!” she yelled out loudly before she lunged at the Baron bringing her weapon around with a baseball bat like swing.

 

⁂

 

“I have the largest headache you could imagine...” groaned Lucia, pressing both hands against her temple, rubbing the muscles there in hopes it would alleviate the pain. This was worse than any hangover she had felt in her time, and that was saying a lot. Light from the room didn't help at all as the jackal covered her eyes and looked to her side where a mildly smiling Lilliandra stared at her, “Then again I guess it could've been worse, huh?”

“I am just glad you're awake,” said a content Lilliandra leaning both arms on the side of the infirmary bed her friend rested upon. Around them were some of the other victims of the attacks; only injuries, no deaths, much to the relief of the school faculty. She pointed to a familiar lamia a few beds down, “Quintess is fine too, so is Kyle, the whole ordeal was resolved while you slept.”

“Woo whoever that guy was hit HARD,” sighed Lucia feeling as if she failed the Academy, “And the way he turned my own fire spell against me, I thought I was going to get a permanent tan. What happened to him anyway?”

“Hi.” greeted a new voice from the end of the bed.

The two teachers saw Adrian come into view, helmet less... and armour less even but dressed in some casual clothing instead. He waved at them with a gentle smile of greeting, although his presence puzzled both of them as did the colourless Aci wrapped around his neck. Aaryanna stood next to him too but she appeared more interested in the direction they came from.

“Lilliandra, hello again. And Lucia right?” inquired Adrian before patting himself on the chest, “I'm glad to see I didn't hurt you too badly, I really didn't mean to hit that hard... I just, well... I apologise for it.”

“Oh,” said Lucia lifting herself against the larger pillow at the end of the bed, “Well, no hard feelings then, if you're still at the Academy, I guess Fa'Lina's straightened things out.” she smiled to show her sincerity, given the skirmish things could have gone a lot worse if he had deemed it. “So are you related to Garrik or something?” she asked him.

“Who?” he returned puzzled.

“No, Blaze,” sighed Aaryanna without removing her view towards the front end of the infirmary, “He's not a Were, apparently, he's a Creator or whatever one of those are, still say you're a human.” she said poking at his cheek a few times half mocking him but really she wanted to get a feel of that unusual skin, it was soft that tickled with very fine hairs. How unusual she thought.

“I feel I owe you an apology too, Adrian, and you Aaryanna.” said a quiet Lilliandra, a droop in her ears and a uneasy expression as she looked at them both, “I should not have compared you to that horrid dragon, nor the likes of... her, you were right it was not fair.”

“Ugh, why do you keep avoiding her name, Lilli,” grunted Aaryanna with a cockeyed stare, “Just say her name already, it's Destania.”

Adrian could see the mention of the name however provided an uncomfortable vibe for Lilliandra, even as best as she tried to hide it. “Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, I get the idea some bad blood went on around the two names. Lets leave it at that.” suggested the Creator trying to ease the tense air.

“What brings you down here anyway, Aary?” shivered Lilliandra with a heavy breath, wanting to derail the conversation onto something else quickly, the presence of Destania's protege was strange to say the least. Not that she had anything against Aaryanna mind you, quite the opposite in fact, they got along wonderfully, most of the time.

“Huh, oh, playing a quick tour guide to this one,” admitted the feline succubus with a point of her thumb to Adrian. “He asked Fa'Lina if he could see a little of the Academy before he left, this was the last stop as he wanted to see Blaze, since you know, he assaulted her.”

“Self-defence, for the both of us.”

“Whatever, you still plastered her against the floor, that's just mean.”

“Right...” sighed Adrian looking around the infirmary, he could see the lamia like Cubi had made it here safely too and was recovering. Although she had not noticed him yet, the younger one in the overalls was also here with a bandage on his head... and yet he could not see the younger female he encountered with Tanner here. Maybe they had already checked her out.

If so, why couldn't he sense her in the Academy.

“Are you looking for someone Mister Adrian?” inquired Lilliandra.

“Please, no mister, just Adrian is fine and yes I was,” he replied turning back to the golden furred ferret with a warm smile, “I was wondering where that young girl I healed had gone to, I can't sense her in the Academy.”

“Sense her?” questioned Lucia curiously, wondering what that meant. Did he mean sense her as Fa'Lina did with the Academy residents. Or a different kind of sensing. Whatever it was must've been very astute to cover the whole place, “What do you mean you can't sense her in the Academy?”

“Adrian, it appears you have already noticed,” said Fa'Lina as she appeared from the side taking a position between him and Lilliandra at the bed. Her sudden approach startled the ladies briefly, but not Adrian as he seemed to expect her arrival, “That explains your unsurprised look when I arrived.”

“What's wrong Fa'Lina?” asked Adrian noticing the stern if yet harsh look she presented.

“I was going to introduce you to Relina, the girl whom you healed earlier,” replied Fa'Lina, “Alas, it appears Brelioro has abducted her during the confusion. I found Tanner unconscious and hidden by a very powerful shroud spell, or Element it seems.”

“What?” blurted Aaryanna, “How can anyone do that, this is your domain Fa'Lina?”

“Probably the same way I did, only he knew where to look.” said Adrian providing an answer, unfortunately it only made Aaryanna growl in frustration at him. He took a step back to avoid any sudden aggression from her quick judgement although Fa'Lina prevented her from racing after him.

“Aaryanna, it is not his fault, they share similar powers.” she told the younger Cubi, gently pushing Aaryanna back a step, “Adrian is correct that Brelioro likely had the ability to access my realm, perhaps any realm on a whim, so long as they knew where to look.”

“But... why did he take a student? What could he possibly want with Relina?” asked a worried Lilliandra tugging on her arms, fearful for the students well-being. It was bad enough the girl had been previously injured, only to be taken away against her will now.

The headmistress turned to the Creator, “Adrian I said I would introduce you to the bearer of the third symbol in that book.” said Fa'Lina.

“...You're kidding me,” he groaned running a hand through his hair.

“Precisely, Relina is the only member of Tal'Shal, and the only known member alive still.” explained Fa'Lina with a light nod. “I would imagine his reason for this is two fold, whatever plan he has, and to draw me out into a confrontation, knowing I would do anything to get my student back.” She could only gather this had been the plan all along, it would explain that given the chance to attack at any time was there, Brelioro was waiting for something else first. And that one thing had to be, “I believe he has chosen now to do this, is because he has likely located the remaining members of Cyra.”

Adrian suddenly face-palmed, “Shit... I... Teacup!”

The warp-aci sprang from his shoulders a little more energetic now, “Yessir?”

“Teleport me to the Inn now!”

“Wait... don't you want your armour first!?” blurted Teacup

“Nope, I am a weapon. Now Teacup lets go already.”

 

⁂

 

Pyroduck picked up several of the broken table pieces that were strewn about the Inn floor, worried and concerned that this was the result of something much larger. He along with Mab responded to a loud shot they had heard in the middle of the night, garbled and distant they both swore it was Alexsi whom called for help. But their arrival appeared too late as no one was present within the main bar, and the broken furniture and damaged bartop was the only evidence that something bad had occurred just now.

It must've happened so fast as the dragon responded as rapidly as he could, it only took him seconds to arrive after all. But in the world of magic and creatures, anything was possible within a few seconds. It was the dead of night, part of him hoped Alexsi had merely chased off whatever it was. Yet he braced for the worst news.

Part of him was glad that her brother was not currently present at the Inn for the night.

The door to the Inn swung open quickly, expecting to see Abel return from his search, they instead saw, “Adrian?” greeted Pyroduck with a hefty amount of surprise. The human looking Being had barged in along with the warp-aci he travelled with. Frantically he looked around before rushing up to the Dragon.

“Please tell me Alexsi and Dan are still here?' he demanded to know.

“Dan is out for the night around a friends... Alexsi she was here,” replied Pyroduck then hesitated as she looked back to Mab whom had been examining the bar area. The Fae continued to look around offering only a brief glance to the dragon, “But... we don't know, Abel is out there searching the surrounding area but we're sure we heard fighting.”

Adrian ran his hands over his face and hair letting out a groan of disbelief, how could he have been so blind and slow to react. It was obvious Brelioro was close for a reason, if only Destania had been more forthcoming he could've prevented this. “She's not out there, her Aura is nowhere nearby.” he murmured.

“Well thanks, glad to know that NOW,” snapped Abel as he slammed the door closed, a little damp from the light rain that had begun outside. “And its funny how YOU turn up now with knowledge about this.”

“Back off Abel,” demanded Pyroduck with a glare, “Just calm down and think reasonably, everything happened far to fast for Adrian to be involved in this.”

“Like hell, this is way too much of a coincidence, who's going to tell Dan that his sister is missing?” barked the infuriated Cubi. It was scary enough to deal with Alexsi when she was in a bad mood, but with her being abducted like this, Dan was going to be furious.

“No one is going to tell Dan anything yet, Abel,” said Fa'Lina appearing in the inn silently behind the understandably agitated spotted Cubi. She gripped him by both shoulders with a firm squeeze, although he let out an audible grunt of irritation to mask his relief at her arrival. “We may not need to tell him and avoid any unnecessary stress on his part, if Adrian and I can act quickly.”

“Do you know where she's been taken?” asked Pyroduck bundling together some of the broken pieces of wood.

“I do not,” admitted Fa'Lina pushing around the side of Abel, “But Adrian already had a contingency in place in the event someone from here was targeted.”

“Contingency?” glared Abel with folded arms, “You mean you KNEW this was going to happen.”

“I had my suspicions.” replied Adrian with a short hand wave, “That little gift Callis left, it's actually a short range Aura detector. The Baron is looking for members of Cyra, obviously he found one here.”

“But, Alexsi isn't a Cubi, her brother is...” said Mab approaching the congregation of individuals, carrying a book she discovered searching behind the bar for clue. No money was taken, so the place wasn't robbed leading credit to the claim it was the Baron's doing, and not some thieves, “Why take her instead?”

Adrian provided a shrug showing he was unsure as well, “I placed trackers on both her and Dan just in case, but I would imagine my appearance has thrown a wrench in his plans. I'm a threat in other words, Dan was probably the real target, but he happened to be out when Brelioro made his move.” he said fixating his eyes on the book Mab held out in her hands. If he didn't know any better, it was another one of the Baron's books, but why was there another one and why was it here. “What's that?”

“Huh, oh, it was in lost and found,” replied Mab flipping the book around to different angles to examine the covers, a little worn but in otherwise good condition, “Hmm I'm sure I've seen this before however.” remarked the Fae with a narrowed suspicion, it bugged her when she couldn't recall details especially at times it may have been important. It wasn't until Adrian presented the book left to him by Breliro did she point with a cheerful delight, “Ah ha! That's where I've seen it before, it must be yours then! Noice, another lost item returned to its owner.”

“No Mab, it's not mine, neither book is but I know who it does belong to,” replied Adrian unsettled by her seemingly relaxed demeanour considering the Inn's owner had been kidnapped. Was he missing something here, or was Mab just the kind of person to remain positive in the worst of times. Or was this just some Fae thing.

“It must be another one of Brelioro's,” remarked Fa'Lina taking the book in hand before Adrian could do the same. She flipped it open briefly, taking note of the number of pages before snapping it closed again, “There is no telling what purpose he has intended leaving another, if it was left by him at all. But this is merely a distraction right now, Adrian, you must make haste and check on Brelioro's final target.”

“Dee...” muttered Adrian before snapping to attention and rushing out of he Inn door once again, Fa'Lina was right, if any luck was to be had she was still safe within the Twinks. Teacup quickly followed after him already cutting the fabric of realities with her tail to teleport him to the location.

“Dee...?” wondered Pyroduck watching the Creator rush out, a subtle stare from Fa'Lina enlightened the dragon to whom the name referenced. “Ah, what can we do to help in that case?”

“Nothing, Adrian and I will handle this,” said Fa'Lina opening the book again now that Adrian was no longer within earshot or arms length of the contents. Just what did that horrid monster leave behind this time, she paused at a particular page for a moment, “You and Abel should remain here, keep the guests happy and have the place ready for Dan's return. Should things go awry, someone will need to tell him.”

 

⁂

 

Adrian didn't find Biggs at his mansion. His guards were there, and they were far more cooperative this time. They told him he was elsewhere in the compound at one of his storeroom. It would have been nice if they told him which one. Fortunately, he could find Biggs on his own by using the ferret's Aura to home in on his location. It led him to an area nestled away in one of the compound's busiest districts. The storeroom's door was already open and a bright beam of light penetrated the dusky evening. As Adrian neared, he could hear the loud voice of Biggs rattling the doorway.

“You imbeciles!” screamed Biggs from inside, his voice echoing off the walls. He threw one of his now broken works of art at some of his guards whom were cowering behind some of the dislodged crates, “I told all of you to keep a god-damn look out for anyone listed in the memo!”

“But boss those descriptions are-”

“No excuses! You've all been doing this long enough!” Biggs bellowed before launching another sharper object at them but cared not for his aim. An elaborately adorned axe hurled through the air, and slapped into the palm of Adrian's waiting hand, edge first without so much as a flinch, “Adrian! About time you turned up!” he greeted with notable agitation cracking his knuckles, “I was just about to beat the living snot out of my incompetent militia!”

Adrian stepped out of the way quickly as one of the workers made a break for it out the door, however a large vase like object soon followed them out along with a smash, a crack and a high pitched wail sounding in the street. He dropped the axe to one side leaving it on a nearby crate top, the sharp edge had made a cut in his hand but he quickly healed it closed with his powers and wiped off the excess blood against his clothing.

“I can't sense Dee around here...” said Adrian letting a few more of the workers slip out until only he remained with the short but angry ferret, “The Baron got her didn't he.”

Biggs motioned to the mess around the storeroom as he stomped over the broken pieces, “Dee is not one to leave with out a fight.” he directed a stern look at Adrian, “This was supposed to be a hiding place for her, which is now comprised. And its only happened since YOU turned up.”

Adrian returned Biggs's statement defensively, “The Baron was already snooping around before I got here, are you honestly going to accuse me of playing a part in this?” he shot back with a glare of his own.

Biggs paused a moment before answering letting his expression and stance relax, “No, actually I'm not Adrian. I genuinely believe you are trying to help Dee.” he said with a groaned sigh. “I just wish she would give you a little more too, I honestly mean that.”

“You mean like telling me her real name was Destania for a start.” said Adrian walking in the storeroom and examining the damage caused to the stock and surrounding walls. He could tell they were made by both weapons and spells, but these odd curved like slashes suggested something else, a Cubi's shaped wing perhaps he thought. At least he had an example of what physical damage they can cause now.

Biggs briefly threw his arms up into the air, “Yeah figured you'd find that out eventually, I take it you made it there then.” he said watching Adrian nod in confirmation. “Maybe this'll be a lesson to her, but I doubt she'll learn anything from it either.”

Adrian picked up one of the weapons from the ground, it had become broken and the metal blade was dulled, “The Inn was attacked too, they took Alexsi and kidnapped a student from the Academy. But fortunately they missed Dan, he was out at the time.” he said dropping it back onto a crate.

“Ugh, don't they have a Dragon and a Fae there? Frig, so much for defence.”

“It happened quickly from what I was told.”

“So now what?”

“I have a trace I can follow, I put a tracker on Alexsi... just in case.”

Biggs raised his eyebrows, mildly surprised. He folded his arms and ran a finger along the bridge of his nose. That was some pretty sharp thinking, so Adrian was already one step ahead with suspicion already. Any doubts the ferret had about the creativity and resourcefulness of the Creator he had was certainly quelled at this point. Still, “It's a trap, it has to be,” he said after some thought, “You know what, I don't think the Baron knew Destania was here, if he did, he would've made his move much sooner.”

Adrian nodded kicking one of the crates back into place, the wood scraped across the ground with a grind, “Or at least a lure for me... this Baron, I seem to be a threat he didn't expect.”

“Did you ever find out how he knows you?” asked Biggs hopping into the crates and sitting down his legs grew tired of standing.

“No, still in the dark.” shrugged Adrian slapping a hand onto a crate, “Guess I'm about to find out, once I follow this trace. Just wish I knew where it was going to,” he said waving a small device in the air before it was snatched out of his hand by the ferret.

Biggs stared at the screen with an intent glare before hopping from the crate again. He moved around briefly to get used to the direction before directing himself with the white ping on the radar-like screen. Pointing to the notches he asked, “What do the numbers mean?”

“Approximate distance, its set to kilometres.” replied Adrian.

“...You have got to be kidding me...” groaned an irritated Biggs lowering the device with narrowed eyes staring at the wall, “There's only one thing way out there worth looking at.”

“What?”

 


End file.
